


T-Shirt

by iilarryii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Based on Thomas Rhett's song T-Shirt, Bottom Louis, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Harry's in a band, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Harry, Riding, Singer Harry, Song writing, Top Harry, wow that's odd from me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iilarryii/pseuds/iilarryii
Summary: So basically a short one-shot based on the song T-Shirt by Thomas Rhett. To summarize, Harry is in a band, realises that he's in love with his fuck buddy and writes a song about him. Read if you're curious.





	T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This basically only happened because I was having a major writer's block while writing my fic and my beta told me to write a one shot. So here it is! And just to say it one more time, based on the song T-Shirt, recommend you to listen to it! Also as I literally wrote this in an hour and just posted it, it's not been delicately processed by my lovely beta. All mistakes are mine! x
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Harry walks down the street, his feet moving in front of the other quickly as if he was in a hurry. Which he kind of was, seeing as he really wanted to see his boy already. Well, not actually  _ his  _ boy but close enough. His shift had stretched for fifteen minutes because his co-worker had been late, leaving him not enough time to change. He did it anyway though since his light pink shirt wasn’t the sexiest thing in the world, no matter what Barbara had told him when he had gotten it.  _ “You’ll charm all the ladies” _ she had said with a wide smile and who was he to crush her dreams.

When get finally gets their spot, Louis is already there, his back turned to Harry. He was sitting on the edge of the patio, his legs swinging back and forth as he faced the parking lot. They had found the place a year back after they had heard that the house would be taken down. The process had been put on ice because of financial problems so the patio was still in a good shape. The only funny thing about it was that there was still Christmas lights hung up on it despite it already being summer. But enough of the stupid thing, Harry moves quietly toward the boy, putting his bag down gently before settling behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his middle. At first, Louis jumps slightly, clearly not having to hear him.

“You’re late,” Louis says with his high, raspy voice that always managed to make Harry smile. “I’ve been waiting for you in the cold. Don’t you have any manners?” He asks dramatically. Harry knew that it was all an act, but it was expected from a drama major,  _ from Louis  _ for that matter.

“I’m sorry baby, Nick was late from his shift so I had to step in,” Harry murmurs softly, pulling Louis closer to his body, almost huffing as the smaller boy didn’t relax into the touch like he usually did. He would have to do some more coaxing then, it seemed. He pecks a kiss on the boy’s shoulder, biting back a smile as Louis leans his head to the side, granting him access to his neck. It wasn’t what he wanted though. “Hey,” he says softly, kissing the newly exposed skin. When Louis doesn’t answer he continues, “Hey baby do you want to come over?”

“No way,” Louis huffs and despite his words, he leans closer and finally relaxes into his arms. Harry almost wants to fist bump someone, anyone, but he feels like Louis wouldn’t appreciate it all that much.

“Okay,” Harry hums, playing along. “I’m going to get up now,” he says, moving to stand up. He grins to himself as Louis huffs again and stands up with him, keeping Harry’s arms wrapped around himself. Not that Harry minded at all, quite the opposite in fact.

“Did you drive?” Louis asks with his back still pressed against Harry’s front, leaning against the bigger boy with almost his whole weight. When Harry shakes his head the boy sighs. “Guess we have to walk then.”

They did end up walking to Harry’s flat, or more like Harry walked while Louis was on his back, draped around him in order for him not to fall down. He teased Harry for the whole way, kissing and sucking the side of Harry’s neck while the said boy tried to control his urges to moan. Louis was such a little shit. When they get to Harry’s apartment building, he puts Louis down in order to open the front door and lead them in. The second the door closes, they are at each other, their lips meeting in a kiss halfway, tongues finding each other in a matter of seconds. Harry’s arms come to rest on Louis’ bum, lifting him up. Louis takes that as a cue to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist, making it easier for the boy to carry him upstairs.

Harry almost forgets his bag, but luckily doesn’t let it fall down on the floor with a loud thud at his apartment door, pressing Louis against it. They make out against the door for a good moment, only moving on when the grinding starts. Harry reaches for his back pocket to pull out his keys, laughing into Louis’ mouth as there’s some yelling for them to keep the fuck down. Louis joins him with his breathy giggles, and after some struggling, they manage to enter Harry’s flat. Harry kicks the door close behind them as soon as they do, not wasting any time carrying Louis to the couch and basically throwing the smaller boy on it.

Since they had done this so many times before, neither of them wastes time to get naked, kicking their clothes out of the way. Once naked, Harry immediately mounts Louis, claiming his mouth passionately and settling between his open thighs. He grinds down without any prompting, swallowing the soft moans escaping Louis’ lips. He props his weight on his shoulders as he moves the pillows out of the way. The couch wasn’t the biggest, but as long as Louis could lay on it comfortably it would have to do. When Louis starts to get huffy, Harry knows to reach for the lube stashed under the couch. He opens it with some struggling and when he finally manages, he pours a generous amount onto his fingers and rubs them together to warm the liquid.

Louis spreads his legs even wider apart, wiggling his bum slightly most likely trying to find a more comfortable position which ended up to bring his bum closer to him. When Harry feels like he has the lube warmed enough, he brings his finger to tease Louis’ rim before pushing the first digit into the second knuckle. He opens Louis up gently but fast, making sure that the boy didn’t have anything to complain about. He claims Louis’ mouth once more as he adds the second finger, scissoring them to open him up faster, bringing his free hand to play the boy’s nipples. Louis goes crazy at that, thrusting his hips against Harry’s stomach to get friction against his neglected, hard cock.

Adding the third finger, Harry trails kisses onto Louis’ neck, marvelling in the feeling of his soft skin against his lips. He takes the liberty to bite down lightly on his Adam's apple, sucking a bruise while listening to the airy and whimpery breaths that fall out of Louis’ mouth. He continues to toy with Louis’ nipples, making sure that they were on the right side of sensitive while he pulls out his fingers. He pulls away in order to reach for the lube again, staring down at the beautiful boy beneath him. Louis’ cheeks were flushed and his hair was slightly matted against his forehead with sweat. He was so stunning that it almost hurt.

Pushing those feelings away, Harry smirks slightly. “With condom or without?” He asks while releasing some of the tension from his cock by stroking it slowly. They had done it a few times without a condom, right after they had both gotten tested. Despite not being together, they had an unspoken agreement that they didn’t sleep with other people, only with each other.

“Without,” Louis breathes, the blue in his eyes getting slightly more dark, hazy. “If you haven’t fucked someone else after our last time,” he says with a pointed look. Yeah, he did that pretty much every time.

“I haven’t, have you?” Harry raises his eyebrows at the boy, already lubing himself. He was pretty confident that Louis hadn’t. After all, they did have their unspoken agreement.

Louis rolls his eyes but doesn't answer so Harry takes that as a no. He gets ready to push in when Louis stops him. The question is ready on Harry’s lips when he gets pushed until he’s sitting but before he can question it, he gets a lap full of the boy. He realises what his boy wants, a moan escaping his lips at the anticipation. Louis seems to be pleased of his reaction, taking his cock into his hand and moving it against his hole. Harry watches Louis bite his lip and tilt his head to the side as he sinks down, the tight heat enveloping his cock.

Harry can’t help but move his hands to Louis’ ass, spreading his cheeks apart making the slide smoother. He bites his own lip as his eyes trace the boy’s body, appreciating every curve and every dip of it. Once Louis is fully seated, his bum snug against Harry’s hips, they both moan. Harry squeezes his cheeks quite roughly before nudging his hips up to test the waters. He knows he’s in the clear when Louis drops his head back and whimpers loudly, his thighs getting into work. He admires how Louis works himself up and down, unable to keep his hands from roaming his body. From his chest to his hips and then to his ass, it was like his hands had their own mind. He sits up, pulling their chests flush together and holding his hips, leaning down to kiss Louis’ collarbones, occasionally biting down. Louis’ hands come to his hair tugging the ends as he moans freely, his cock twitching between their stomachs.

Harry’s hands settle back to Louis’ hips, holding onto them tightly as he fucks up into the boy. He looks up at Louis, moving his other hand to tilt his head so their eyes met. Louis’ eyes were something so beautiful, all wide and lust blown, making Harry connect their lips, the kiss turning heated quickly, even a bit bitey. He can feel the boy’s thighs starting to shake so he flips them over smoothly, landing between his open legs and fucking into him in earnest. Louis’ hands come to his hair, tugging hard as he basically screams in ecstasy, his legs wrapping around Harry’s middle as he held onto his dear life. Harry can’t help but moan as Louis buries his face into his neck and bites down, mouthing the skin under his chin. The sounds he keeps making spurs Harry on, fucking into him in earnest, hiding his forehead against Louis’ shoulder.

It’s almost pornographic, the noises they make, that it’s not even surprising that Harry’s neighbour hits the wall and yells them to tone it the fuck down. Being caught apparently does something to Louis because after a few more well-angled and deep thrusts he’s coming between their chests. It doesn’t take long for Harry to follow him over the edge especially after Louis clenches down on him so deliciously. Despite them both being sore, he slowly fucks Louis slowly through their highs, while claiming the boy’s mouth gently. After a minute or two, they get down from their highs and Harry carefully pulls out of the boy.

There’s a ridiculous sense of pride and smugness that come to him as he watches his come slowly drip from the boy while he did nothing to stop it. Harry tears his eyes away from the sight though, in order to kiss Louis’ forehead softly. “I’ll go get a towel,” he says softly before getting up and walking to the bathroom, only to come back a few seconds later with a damp towel. He carefully wipes Louis clean while the boy looks at him from under his lashes, looking really satisfied.

“Mhm, there’s an Arsenal game coming in fifteen, do you think that we could watch that?” Louis asks, his voice raspy and high, absolutely perfect.

“Of course,” Harry agrees because this was his boy they were talking about and even though he wasn’t as big of a fan as Louis he did enjoy watching a game once in a while. What, the players were incredibly fit. “Just let me throw this out,” he says gesturing the towel.

Louis just nods lazily, sitting up on the sofa while Harry takes care of business. Before going back to the living room though, Harry stops in the kitchen to make some tea and sandwiches, knowing that Louis liked to have something to drink and eat after he’s had an orgasm. And to be honest, who didn’t like a cup of tea? Once he has everything ready he goes back to the living room to find Louis dressed in his shirt and nothing else, comfortably lounging at the other end of the couch, flipping through the channels.

“Took you long enough,” he huffs without even looking at Harry. “Now come on and cuddle me before I cut your balls off.” It was an empty threat seeing as Louis actually loved his reproductive organs but who was Harry to make his boy wait. So with no complaining at all he gets to the couch and cuddles the boy after making sure that Louis was comfortable. And if Arsenal winning the game ended up into a round two, well, it was so worth it.

-

“We've gotta quit doing this,” Louis mumbles against the kiss, arching into Harry’s touch. It was a week later and well, Louis was going to be late for work if they kept going. “You keep making me late,” he accuses, still making no move to pull back.

Harry hums, “That’s what you’ve been saying for like a year now,” he points out. He doesn’t pout when Louis pulls away and squints his eyes at him. “What? It’s true.”

“I hate you,” Louis groans leaning in for one more kiss, sighing happily into it. “Okay now I really need to go, I’m serious. I’ll see you later? I’ll text you when I get home,” he promises, pecking his lips once more before opening the door he was pressed against just moments ago and leaves carrying his jacket.

When the door closes behind the boy Harry sighs lightly, leaning against the wall. They had always fun with Louis so it was disappointing to see him go. It wasn’t like they hadn’t gone through this multiple times already but recently it had gotten worse. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but it was starting to seem like he had feelings towards Louis. Deep feelings even. He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts and pushes himself off the wall. He walks to the kitchen, cleaning the mess they had made while making breakfast. It was a good breakfast, mostly because he hadn’t let Louis anywhere near his cooking because let’s face it, Louis was a terrible cook.

Once he gets everything, he makes himself a cuppa, sitting on his barstool by the counter to drink it. He doesn’t even realise what he’s doing, only snapping out of his daze as he finds himself looking for a pen. He has his lyric notebook in front of him open, the inspiration clear in his mind. Biting his lip he gets up to find a pen and when he finds one he takes a seat and gets to work.

It takes him an hour but when he looks down at the lyrics he had just written down it dawns on him. He’s in love with Louis. Shit.

-

Harry was late from the band practice. He was never late from their practice,  _ ever,  _ but then again he never thought that he would in love with Louis so. Shit happens. He didn’t even know how it had all happened, how he fell in love with the boy. Like sure Louis was a wonderful person, they made each other laugh and smile and yes, of course, he was a great lay but it was more than that. The worst part was that the boy had never shown him any signs of being interested in any other way than their current situation. He had to talk about it to his friends. He knew that Niall would understand and maybe even try and help him to get the boy. What Liam would do or say would be a mystery for all until the moment he spoke. Nick and Josh would just him and continue what they were doing. The two were never the ones to pour their hearts out but that was fine. Not everyone had to be like that.

When he gets to Liam’s garage the boys have already gathered around all settled behind their instruments. He smiles at them apologetically, dropping his bag to the ground, then getting down as well and picking up his lyric book. “Sorry that I’m late guys, got stuck in traffic.”

“Since when there has been traffic on the pavement?” Niall asks without looking up from his guitar. “There's something fishy about it, just spit it out.”

“Well I have a new song,” Harry hums, changing the subject with a real one. “And I wondered if you guys would want to perform it with me,” he says, feeling quite nervous now that he thinks about it. Which was weird because he never was even remotely shy about showing his lyrics to his band. He blames it all on Louis.

“Are you daft? Of course, we’ll perform it with you,” Liam rolls his eyes at him, standing up to snatch the notebook from him. He flips through the pages, finding the latest markings and reading it through. When he looks up at him it’s clear that he knows exactly who the song is about, but then again it wasn’t like it was a secret or anything.

“Let’s get to working then, shall we?” Liam hums eventually, passing the lyrics on. “So how do you want it?” And well, that was the question of the hour. They work on it from different angles, pitching ideas around trying to make it sound as good as possible. Eventually, they get there, the beat just right and wonderful and it’s clear that they’re all hyped about it. Like when they get it perfected it’s almost like they can’t do anything else but to play it over and over again. This would be epic when they performed it, no matter what Louis’ reaction was.

-

Setting everything up was actually easier than they had anticipated. Their principal was more than happy to let them perform it in the cafeteria between lectures, during the time when most of the students would be having lunch, Louis included. Harry was pretty sure that Louis knew that something was up when he didn’t walk him into the lecture before lunch even though he always did. And he would’ve wanted to do it today as well but they had so much to do getting everything set that it was simply impossible. He had apologized multiple times the words accompanied by sweet and all-consuming kisses that he knew for sure made Louis’ knees go weak. He knew that Louis would get suspicious at some point so his strategy had been trying to stop the boy from asking any questions. So far it had worked.

“How long we have?” Harry asks from where he’s helping Josh with the drums. He hadn’t realised that it would take this much effort to get all the things settled, not to mention the time. They had been going at it for a while now and he was starting to get worried that they would run out of time.

“Fifteen,” Niall answers from the other side of the room where he’s taping the floor.  _ It’s to keep the audience from ripping your shirt, _ Niall had reasoned when they had asked him about it. The blonde had been pretty determined about it so they let him be. It was an okay idea after all when you gave it a moment of thought.

“Will we make it?” Harry asks loudly, looking at his friends frantically, pouting as they all rolled their eyes. Wow, did he have good friends.

“We will,” Liam says as he finishes up, setting their speakers. “You’ll get to sing your heart out and confess your undying love for Louis, don’t worry. And even if we were like two minutes late it wouldn’t offend anyone. They’re just happy that they get some entertainment.”

And like Harry wants to believe Liam and calm the fuck down but it’s quite hard it turns out. Two minutes before the bells ring he’s still running around like a headless chicken trying to make sure that everything was perfect. His friends yell at him until he gives up and takes his spot in front of their group, fixing the mic stand to the proper height. He taps his foot against the floor nervously as the bell rings, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to calm down.  _ It’s just Louis,  _ he reminds himself,  _ no need to panic. _

“Hey, it’ll be fine,” Niall pats his shoulder with a smile on his face. “We’re all here for you.” And seriously Niall was the best.

“Thanks, Ni,” Harry smiles, patting his hand that rests on his shoulder just as the first few people come in. They wave at them, sheepishly smiling at their confused faces. When there’s quite the crowd hanging around the cafeteria, he speaks into the mic. “Hi everyone. We’re Fifth Sense and we’re here to play a song for you if you’re okay with that,” he says, grinning when they all cheer. “Okay so here we go, this song is called “T-Shirt”, I hope you like it.”

After his little speech, he looks at his band over his shoulder, nodding as a sign to start playing. He taps his foot against the floor along with the beat, his head swaying along with it. He still wasn’t sure if Louis was in the room or not, but he could only hope that the boy would be following his routine.

“Get off work and we meet down at our spot,” Harry starts singing, his voice coming out confident and calm, nothing like he felt. His eyes searched the room in the hope of meeting Louis’. “We had a patio with a view of a parking lot. It was two for one and four for two had Christmas lights in the middle of June, all hung up, like I was on you,” his eyes find Louis, keeping the eye contact as he sings the next lines with a soft smirk on his face.

“I said “Hey hey baby do you wanna come over?”, you say “No way”, then you move in closer, next thing I know you were in my t-shirt, right there, your hair messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video, oh ooh so hot,” he can’t help but wink at him. His mind goes to all the times Louis had had the worst sex head and still looked like an angel basically. “Still got it up in my head, you were moving around in the TV light. I ain’t ever seen anything like; your clothes, my floor, the way you wore, my my t-shirt.”

He dances around their makeshift stage, letting loose before continuing. “We walking upstairs with the neighbours saying, “keep it down”,” he leaves a silent moment where the  _ fucking  _ curse should be. “But it’s hard to unlock the door when you’re making out,” he sings the line while looking straight into Louis, smiling as Niall says in the background; “You know what I’m sayin’?”

“You’ve been saying that we’ve gotta quit doing this, so why you leaning in for one more kiss? And pretty soon your sliding off what you’ve got on and slipping into my t-shirt…” He continues for the course, looking around the place, pleased to see everyone enjoying the song. “Oh no baby no I can’t lie, sure look good in my t-shirt,” he sings, looking pointedly at Louis’ shirt that looked like it was stolen from him. Louis blushes slightly under the attention. He repeats the course two more times and then it’s over, the crowd applauding at them wildly. And while the band revels in the attention, Harry’s sole focus is on Louis. 

He doesn’t waste another moment walking toward his boy, opening his arms as Louis meets him in the halfway. He wraps him in a warm embrace, chuckling as Louis mumbles some incoherent curse words under his breath. “Did you like it?” Harry asks pulling away enough to see Louis’ face. He should’ve been expecting the eye roll, but it still surprises him.

“You wrote a song about our hookups,” Louis says huffing, trying to act all offended when he was clearly secretly pleased. “Are you secretly in love with me or something?” He asks playfully, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Actually I am. In love with you, I mean, it’s not that much of a secret anymore,” Harry admits confidently feeling like he had nothing to lose after all. Louis goes speechless at that, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening. For a moment Harry is afraid that he did the wrong thing but when Louis attacks him with his lips, he knows that he’s fine.

“Fuck, I think I love you too,” Louis groans as they pull away from the kiss. Harry raises his eyebrows at him amusedly and gets slapped for it. “Oi shut up,” he demands even though the curly haired lad hadn’t even said anything. “You know I love you.”

“Yeah I know,” Harry agrees with the widest smile that gets kissed away from no other than Louis. They kiss in the middle of the cafeteria like they’re in a movie, getting hollers and catcalls from all around them. “Now I get to call you my boyfriend,” he says fondly, kissing the boy repeatedly until he gets pinched in the stomach.

“Does this mean that you will write some sappy love songs about me?” Louis asks seriously, hugging Harry’s middle as he looks up at him. Harry couldn’t tell if he wanted a yes or no answer so he just shrugged. “They better not to be about my ass,” he mumbles before demanding another kiss. 

And if three months later Harry writes a song about Louis’ ass, well, he definitely deserves the slap he gets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked, loved or hated it? Let me know!
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


End file.
